


互助俱乐部

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

互助俱乐部  
作者：舒格拉底  
KT  
双娱乐圈大佬设定

\---------------

收到对方的资料和联系方式的时候，两位的第一反应几乎一模一样。

“嗯？我什么时候暴露了？”

堂本光一加入互助俱乐部是上个星期的事情，而堂本剛则是一个月前就加入了，两位贵人事忙，几乎要忘掉自己还加入过这种组织。互助俱乐部是圈内某位已经过世的艺人创办的，据说历史要追溯到上个世纪中叶，俱乐部创办的初衷，是为了让圈内艺人可以在安全无负担的情况下找到一个契合的床伴来解决欲望。此俱乐部口碑极好，加入的艺人从未被泄密，根据内部资料，由于俱乐部配对经过大量科学分析，且不会为了迅速配对而潦草了事，于是乎因此而结缘的艺人夫妻不在少数，对于许多大龄单身的艺人来说，实在是个好组织。俱乐部虽然口碑好，但是近年来假冒的组织颇有雨后春笋的态势，所以上当受骗的艺人落得个身败名裂的，也不是什么稀奇事。如今互助俱乐部采用的是介绍制，年年新加入的会员是少之又少，两位堂本即是八位新会员的其中两位。

说到两位为什么如此惊讶，就要说到入俱乐部的时候填申请资料的他们是怎么填的，两位在性取向一栏中，犹豫了许久，最后空白了，另外在其他一些资料上也撒了谎。看到手上的资料在性别那一栏赫然写着男性的瞬间，真的很想打电话问问，俱乐部是不是有什么看清楚人心的仪器。

虽然对方跟预想中的不一样，但是两位还是决定试一试，地点就约在俱乐部旗下的酒店里。酒店在俱乐部的打点下，是无法走漏消息的存在。

房间门打开后，怀着忐忑心情的堂本光一看到床上穿着浴袍看着电影的堂本剛，再次震惊。

“竟然是你！”

这句话应该是我说才对吧。堂本剛腹诽。

俱乐部发放的个人资料上，隐去了姓名，仅仅以代号标识，所以即使根据资料能猜出大概，在正式见面前也并不能知悉对方的身份。

堂本光一和堂本剛是早早认识的，他们的出道作品就是和对方合作的。出道作品是部青春疼痛文学改编的电影，讲述一对同父异母的亲兄弟，在青春期到来之时对彼此产生了别样的情愫，在一系列曲折的经历之后，他们握手告别，从此各奔东西。出道爆红之后，他们所属的经纪公司为了拓宽他们的演艺道路，协定禁止两位同台营业，这一禁止，便是二十年。除了某些长情的粉丝和写无可写的八卦杂志以外，几乎再也没有人提过曾经创下票房奇迹的堂本兄弟。这一面，可真真称得上是久别重逢。

来都来了，怀念往事是不必要的，应该要抓紧时间享受才是。堂本光一解开衣衫，爬上了床，靠近那肩膀半露的堂本剛，堂本剛对他而言，除了是多年以前的合作伙伴以外，便是电视上的人，电视上的他看上去总是圆圆的，此刻看到真人，不仅感慨对方的娇小，还讶异于他容貌与多年前的相似度之高，手轻轻触摸他的脸颊，他定睛凝望自己的模样，令他在恍然间回到了二十年前，年仅十七岁的他们，在剧组几十号人的注目下、在镜头前忘情接吻......“接吻的技术有比当年好吗？”在距离仅仅只有三公分的时候，堂本剛手指放在光一唇边，这样问他。“你要试试才知道。”光一回答。

视线在对方脸上反复掠过，嘴唇触碰之时，他们闭上了眼睛，开始是温柔描摹，揭开柔软的唇瓣之后，他们迫不及待地吸吮。他们都在见面之前为了给对方留下好印象都特地吃了香口珠，这下唇舌交缠，品尝到同一种味道的他们，笑意涌了上来，便中止了亲吻，看着对方笑了一阵。剛摩挲着自己的嘴唇，温湿的触感还很真切，没等他开口再与光一说话，光一便拨开他的手，将他压倒在床上，享用佳肴般与之接吻。

或许是太久没做过的身体格外敏感，此刻光一的下体已经矗立着要挣脱裤子的包裹，被顶到的剛睁圆了眼睛看他，剛在性爱这件事情上有自己的讲究，不到急不可耐的情况下，他更希望有充足的前戏，要有调动情绪的拥抱亲吻，也要有恰到好处的爱抚。但剛还是伸手帮他解开皮带，光一踢着脱掉了碍事的长裤，撩起剛的浴袍、将他的腿分得更开，把着性器在穴口摩擦，穴口带着湿滑，是剛在光一进来之前做的准备。“我可以进去吗？”已经要探到内里才来询问，几乎在剛答应的瞬间，性器就碾着甬道深入。

嗯，姑且把这归为“急不可耐”的情况吧。剛这样想着，低头看着那粗长的性器在自己的后穴缓慢而反复地进出，忍不住将双腿盘到光一腰上。

热……身体靠得太近，说不清光一身上的味道到底是沐浴露还是香水，暖烘烘地覆上来，剛逐渐觉得自己是被救上来的溺水者，不然这交叠的体温为何让他有心脏在复苏的感觉，不然光一为何像是着了迷一样沉浸在与他的呼吸交换。

“喜欢吗？”伏在光一耳边，他低声问他。“喜欢。”契合度实在是惊人，他将自己埋在剛的身体里，仿佛便会从心脏绽放出鲜艳的蔷薇，想要将他揉进自己身体里，也想就这么跟他融在一起。

如此迅速地陷入对床伴的迷恋，确实是太危险了。

随着动作起伏的身体，相贴的身体渐渐溢出汗水，火热的、湿润的，衔接的部位带出的汁液淋漓，抽动的频率加快，击打的声音也愈发清晰，碰撞、清脆而潮湿的碰撞......

无暇顾及落到地上的枕头还是棉被，肆意的交合令身下的床单起了皱褶，是大雨中涟漪不断的湖面。

精液留在身体深处时，他们才意识到，床头的安全套还没有开封。

剛撑着身体坐了起来，久违的性事令他愉悦，他身旁的光一被拍了拍胸肌，“你以前，可没有这么壮啊。”光一没有回应剛的话，却抬起他的下巴，含住他的下唇，又亲了起来。

“剛君有点过于好抱了。”细密的吻从嘴唇转移到颈项，光一绕到他身后，用膝盖将他支起来，箍住他的双臂，手动作不算温柔地揉搓他的胸部，乳首还处于兴奋状态，在掌心包裹下摇晃颤动，剛禁不住，细细地喘了起来，方才的他确实是意犹未尽，却也没有再来一次的打算，本以为是温存少顷就要暂时别过了，没想到对方还兴致勃勃地要再起战火。

“我有一个不情之请，”光一在他耳边吹气，剛被束缚着，瞬间红了脸，“这次能不能，叫我哥哥。”

“这是什么乱七八糟的要求？”剛拒绝了光一的恶趣味，可下一秒那蜜桃似的臀部便被抬起，光一硬挺的性器直直捅了进去，这个姿势顶得尤其深，而且高潮的余韵仍未散去，刺激从交合处直达颅内。剛下意识想要逃，又察觉连挣扎都是无谓的，光一把他圈在怀里，卯足了劲儿在他身体内横冲直撞，敏感的部位被高频率顶弄，出口的呻吟都带上了哭腔。

或许光一在提要求的时候，就预料到剛会在交欢中向他求饶。

“轻点......轻点......”

“要叫我什么？”光一恶意地啃咬着他的肩膀，留下的痕迹如桃花朵朵。

“哥哥......轻点。”

又或许，剛在开口的时候，也没想要光一慢下来。

毕竟此刻被一声哥哥撩动心弦的光一在更为卖力地进出，剛已经连一句完整的话都说不出来了。

到底是，要去到哪里呢？是要永远留在此处吗？

还是做得太狠了，事后穿上衣服的光一，在剛眼中跟衣冠楚楚的猛兽没什么区别。

“我送你回去休息吧。”光一扬扬手里的车钥匙，眉头眼梢都是笑意，摸摸鼻子看着正撇着嘴盯着他的剛。

“不了。”剛摆摆手，“车座太硬，我还是在这趴会儿吧。”

既然是经过俱乐部精挑细选的床伴，第一次的性事也是预料之外的满足，他们在这次之后，又陆陆续续约了好几次。歌谣祭时悄悄溜进一方的酒店房间，有意地把工作挑到跟对方邻近的地点，又或者是跟着光一进入他的私人车库，在透气性极差的地下迅速来一次。

比以往任何一段露水情缘都要来得真实，又比任何一段正经的恋爱更为刺激快乐，彼此都像是在漂泊中找到了同行的旅人。

这日光一正与剛通过信息，便收到了互助俱乐部发来的道歉信。

道歉信密密麻麻的说了些客气话，在文末才说明由于系统错误，将两位的代号与其他人的弄混了，因此他们的配对其实是错误的，是不应该存在的。文后还附上了正确的配对对象的资料，并承诺免去两位今后五年的俱乐部会费。

光一扫过这份正确资料，对象是个比自己小五岁的舞蹈演员，平时喜欢打游戏看赛车，擅长烹饪，看简介还是个偏男孩子气的女生。光一在脑内大抵锁定了几个人，想想的确是合适，再转念一想，还是将联系方式删掉了。

再怎么合适，也不是剛。

这时候剛发来了信息，说他也收到了，说犹豫着要不要跟正确的人见一面。

[对方是你的类型吗？]

[确实是。]

是个很漂亮的男孩，身量也高，年纪虽然小，但是在审美上与自己相似程度蛮高。应该是会蛮合适的。

[你真的想去吗？]

屏幕上的文字看不出情绪，也不知道他到底是什么意思。

[嗯。]

[那你去吧。]

信息发出去，两个人都开始生气。光一不明白为什么有了自己还不够，剛不明白为什么光一没有阻止他。

于是在剛约定那人见面的当天，在酒店走廊的角落，光一倚在墙边，亲眼目睹那人与剛进入酒店房间。

tbc

注意，本文并不存在ntr.

后续会尽快搞上来，喜欢的盆宇请留言，比心❤（被自己肉麻到）


	2. 互助俱乐部2

互助俱乐部02

作者：舒格拉底  
KT

房号都是同一个，堂本光一真要觉得，这堂本剛是铁了心要让这小子完全取代自己的位置，顿时怒上心头，也不管自己是不是有资格干涉之类的屁话，在门口啪啪的按门铃。

还好还好，他们没来得及做些什么，堂本光一进了门，巡视了一圈，装作恍然大悟的模样说自己走错门，却一步三回头，等待剛挽留。

“那么前辈我先走了，demo今晚我会发到您邮箱的。”小伙子对着剛鞠了一躬，一溜烟的离开此地。

光一陷入迷惑。

“得了，你关上门吧。”剛从口袋里掏出透明包装的水果硬糖，撕开包装往嘴里一扔，轻轻一咬，糖便碎了，“我还以为你能有点出息，没想到还是跟来了。”

光一还以为自己跟踪能力了得，其实不过是剛特地留下线索，人也是特地约出来的，就为了引堂本光一上钩，既然光一已经来了，“正确对象”便可以功成身退。

“怎么办啊？”剛上前环住他的脖子，“人被你吓跑了，你得赔我一个。”

“那就只好把我赔给你了。”

嘴里全是草莓硬糖的香气，甜得心颤，从门边开始亲吻，一路亲一路脱掉身上的衣衫，踉踉跄跄地进了浴室。喷头洒下的热水淋湿了他们，看来今天的开场是要发生在这里。

光一失而复得，自然是喜出望外，他身体下移，蹲坐在地上，拉下剛已经被淋得湿漉漉的内裤，性器拍到他脸上，他握住撸动几下，便张嘴含住了。平时总是散发着强势气场的他，意外的擅长这样的取悦方式。嘴角都被撑开了，他含得很深，舌尖在挑弄，又伸出手指探到剛的后穴，先是一根，然后两根，前边在吞吐，后边在抽插，内里的软肉随着手指卷动，他猛然加速，混着淋下的热水，发出滋滋的声响。

“哈……啊……”

双重冲击下的剛，难耐地望向玻璃隔板的另一边，正好瞧见镶嵌在墙上的巨大镜子，镜子诚实地映照着正在发生的一切，细流爬过他们的身躯，他洁白皮肤染上了淡粉色，下身几乎要被光一完全遮住，那起伏的脑袋看得他羞赧。

乳首也在动作中悄然挺立，剛情不自禁地，用手臂捂住胸前，低头发现抬眼看他的光一，眼睛里都是笑意。

“认真点，不然我叫那小子回来。”

啵的一声，光一松开口，手还在后头动作，他皱起眉头回应，“你敢叫他回来，恐怕今天就要出突发新闻了。”

手指突然勾了一下，他继续说，“某年轻歌手在酒店房间内暴毙，被杀原因竟是横刀夺爱。”

“夺什么爱啊？”剛抬起他的下巴，心想着这张漂亮脸庞上的表情，怎么那么欠揍呢。

“你就是我的爱啊。”话说出口倒是不害臊，光一站起来，用手快速套弄剛的性器，白液呲的射到了他结实的腹肌上。“或许你还是想要证明？”话音未落，便将剛反身压在玻璃上，挺立的乳首触碰到稍凉的玻璃，玻璃有些滑，剛的双手扒不住，“剛桑，我可是早就硬得硬得发疼了。”低音在耳边响起，耳根都瞬间酥麻。

他才射过的身体还没缓过来，光一便趁势将性器插了进去，经过充分插弄的后穴进得相当顺畅，内壁与性器紧密贴合，光一握住剛的手腕，由轻及重地顶弄起来。

“你说的爱，就是爱干我吗？”剛嗔怒。

“你想要盖着被子纯聊天也可以。”

“真的吗？”

“但是你得脱光光我才能答应。”

“那肯定睡着睡着就被你上了。”

“你知道就好。”光一咬着他的耳垂，又细细舔舐着耳后细嫩的肌肤，猛的顶了几下。

剛视线失焦，再定睛一看，那镜子连他们身体结合的地方都照得清清楚楚，简直是情色电影生放送。

然后他听到堂本光一冷不丁说了一句：

“二十年前我就想上你。”

“诶？”当年在剧组的时候，光一在剛面前总是沉默寡言的，对旁边群演倒是兴致浓郁，他还以为光一排斥跟自己合作呢。

“你总在包里放只小熊玩偶，什么饭菜都喜欢往上面挤美乃滋，一有空就扎摄制组堆里讲笑话，真的太烦人了。”光一脸埋在他肩胛，“你都不会多看我一眼。后来没多久，你就因为跟女演员一起滑雪上了新闻头条。当时我就在想，如果当时我在，我肯定要把你拐到雪山边上的小木屋，烧着暖炉，把你厚重的套装脱了，就在暖炉跟前干你。”

绯闻是剛的经纪公司特地制造的，目的还是同一个——不让出道作限制了他的发展方向，绯闻出现后没多久，经纪公司就又透风说剛已经跟那位女演员分手了。

“你当时居然是这么看我的吗？”剛忽而有些后怕，当年初入演艺圈懵懵懂懂的自己，居然被合作对象当作是肥美羔羊。

“现在我也这么看你。”

从湿软的后穴退出，光一让剛转过来正对自己，“况且你现在看上去比十七岁的时候还要好吃。”

剛怎么听，都不觉得这是夸奖的话。虽然心脏像模像样地模拟了场小鹿乱撞。

光一扶着他的后脑勺，先是吻了吻左边脸颊，随后便吻上了唇，里面还残留着糖果的味道，他们一不小心又入了迷。

抬起剛的大腿架到胯上，再次将性器埋入他的身体里。剛抓着光一的肩膀，性器在体内的冲撞使亲吻都带上了他的呜咽。

刚刚听完光一的那段坦述，此番情爱的感受也微妙地有些变化，身体上的愉悦倏然似有被放大，他惬意地眯起眼睛。

莫非光一每次都要不够的原因，是想要补上这二十年来没能实现的欢爱？

他难免开始得意洋洋，都说堂本光一这人是圈中神圣不可接近的存在，此刻却抱着他欢愉，仿佛这天地间除了他，再也没有人能使光一这般快活。

光一的呼吸粗重，进出的频率陡然加快，剛倚在光一胸前，毫不掩饰地放声浪叫。

“光一……光一……舒服……嗯～哈～”

如果说爱本就是虚无缥缈的，那或许做爱可以填补空虚。

让缺失了一小块的灵魂因为遇到彼此而互相合嵌。

又满满当当的留在里面，溢出来的白液从后穴一路淌到腿根，再被水流冲刷。

“我今晚还有行程。”剛揉揉光一的肩膀，“你也不想我在录外景的时候腰酸背痛吧。”

“请假吧，别录什么破节目了。”

“我要请假，理由是什么啊？”剛踏出淋浴间，脚踏到柔软的毛绒地毯上，取来毛巾擦拭身上的水滴。

“就说陪男朋友。”

“人家一问，我是不是还得说有人要把我钉在床上做一整晚不让我下床所以只能请假。”

“这样说完全可以。”

剛白了他一眼，“我真的要走啦，经纪人等不到人的话，得把我房子都掀了。”

“所以经纪人都能进你屋，我不能吗？”

“也不是不行。”听着这撒娇的语气，剛都想录下来发给八卦媒体。“如果你今晚能在家里做好吃的等我的话，我就考虑夜里再跟你干一次。”

“嘛，也ok吧。”光一抱起双臂，答应了剛的条件。

分针跳过凌晨，光一撑着脸等待了许久，终于听到了开门的声音。

“我回来了。”黏糊糊的声音确实是跟从前一模一样。“光一给我做了什么？”一屁股坐到沙发上瘫着。

“做了些韩式炸鸡，不过都有些凉了，估计没那么好吃了。”

“啊——”张嘴要光一给他喂，鸡块落到嘴里之后兴奋地欢呼，“厉害！好吃！”

“还有，多吃点。”

又喂了一块，碎屑沾到嘴角，光一探身取餐巾纸给他擦，再回头却发现剛已经倚在他身边睡着了。

便只好将人抱回床上，然后帮他脱掉外头的衣裳，自己也蹑手蹑脚地钻进被窝。剛砸吧砸吧嘴，搂住光一的一条胳膊，怡然睡梦。

虽然与预想中不一样，但光一却觉得自己像被泡进了蜜糖罐一般。

只是盖被子睡觉也不错。

tbc

大概还写个一两更吧，哈哈哈，还是希望喜欢的朋友都能留言，再次比心。（又被自己肉麻到。）


End file.
